Sweet, Sweet Revenge!
by Book-Luver-00
Summary: Bella is still mad about the whole To Do List. So she plans a evil plan!With Edward's help of course! She gives Emmett her fake diary. And puts a page that freaks Emmett out! What will make Bella satisfied? Squeal to Emmett's To Do List Before Your A Vamp


**BPOV**

'Bella!" Emmett yelled from behind the door. I was reading Weithering Heights in Edward's room, again. Edward was on a hunting trip and left me with Emmett again. I don't even want to go back to the to do list. Emmett almost killed me!

"Bella, I want something to do! Come out! I won't hurt you! Please! I love you! I think your really pretty! Your super smart and funny!" Emmett said.

"Sucking up won't help, Emmett," I chuckled.

"PLEASE! I 'll break down this door !" Emmett threatened.

"Ha. You can't. The rule in this house is if the the door is locked you can't come/break in!" I laughed. I heard Emmett beat against the door.

"I BEG OF YOU! I'M SOOOOO BORED! PLEASE BELLA!" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes. I walked over to the self and picked up a book and walked to the door. I unlocked it and threw the book at Emmett. I shut the door and locked it back.

"Go read!" I yelled. It was silent on the other side.

"Ok, Bella," he said smugly.

**EmPOV**

Oh my gosh! Bella gave me her diary! I'll just get sit down and begin. I flipped the book open to the first page.

Dear Diary,

I will be keeping this diary since I have just moved to Forks. I'm trying new things. So I going to give this dairy a try.

"BORING! Where's Eddie boy?" I asked flipping through the pages. Then my name caught my eye.

Dear Dairy.

Today the Cullen's stared me down and once again Edward wasn't there. Alice and Jasper didn't seem to know I was there. But Rose eyes never left me. That big Emmett guy was the scariest of all. He looked like if he flexed the tiniest muscle that his shirt would rip to shreds. I will stay clear of him and hope he won't blame me for his brothers leavings. I believe it's my fault Edward is gone.

"Ok, that's not about me anymore. Next," I laughed. I flipped through the page until Jacob's name appeared.

Dear Diary,

Today Jacob has been ignoring me. Yesterday he did also. Billy won't let me speak to him, or see him. This is perfect. First Edward ( flinch) and now Jacob. I bet I'm not meant to be loved. I miss everyone. I miss my big idiot brother Emmett too.

"Aw! I missed you too , Bells," I said.

"Why do you miss me? I was just up stairs reading," I heard Bella laugh.

"O-oh yeah," I said.

"So which book did I give you?' she asked. Oh, shit.

"Um, I don't know. I'm not reading it," I said.

"But it's in your hands," she said. I looked down at the little book.

"Oh. Um, well, that doesn't mean I'm reading it," I said. She gave me this confused look.

"Um, ok. Well I'm going to my room to read. Bye Emmett. I'll miss you," Bella laughed. Once I heard the door close I let out a sigh.

"Oh, that was a close one," I sighed. I flipped the book back open to a different page.

Dear Diary,

I HATE JASPER! Jasper got a hold of my diary and Edward caught him. And Edward beat Jasper to a pulp. I hope no one ever gets a hold of my diary again. Edward won't like it.

"I NEED TO GET RID OF THE EVIDENCE!" I said jumping up. Edward will be home soon and I need the perfect hidding place for me and the book! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!

"Edward is going to kill me!" I whispered. "No Rose is going to kill me!"

"OH SHIT! HELL HAS BROKEN LOOSE! SOMEONE CALL 911! CALL THE DOG CATCHERS! CALL THE BRIDEZILLA CREW! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!" I yelled running in circles.

"Emmett! Calm down! Did you try to get high again? How many times are you going to try and have a break down because you can't?" Bella asked.

"Um, I don't know," I said. She continues to shake her head. "Emmett I don't understand you sometimes."

Once Bella was out of sight I started panicking again. Then my phone went off. It was Edward. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said in a tiny voice.

"I know what you did Emmett, and I'm not mad," Edward said.

"Y-your not?" I asked.

"No. I fucking bloody pissed!" Edward yelled.

"But, Bella let me read it," I said.

"You better hide," he said as the line ended.

"SOMEONE CALL 911! I'm going to die! Again! I'd rather go against the bear then go against Edward!" I yelled. "There is no stopping him. Unless,"

"BELLA!" I yelled.

"No, Emmett," Bella said. I ran up to the room.

"Please, Edward is going to kill me!" I said. I heard Bella sigh and walk towards the door. She opened the door.

"It can't be that bad," Bella said.

"I read your dairy," I said. Her smile disappeared.

"What?" she asked.

"Maybe I shouldn't be telling you that," I said.

"You what?" Bella asked.

"You threw it at me and I was bored! Please Bella! Edward still hasn't forgiven me about last time!" I said. "I will dry sob if you make it go away!"

I got down on my knees and grabbed bella's legs.

"Please mommy! Make the bad man leave me alone!" I said.

"Emmett, I'm not mad," she said.

"Let, me guess your fucking bloody pissed? Yeah I get that a lot," I said.

"No, Emmett it's my fault you got it," she said.

"Um. Ok I give. Where's the hidden camera?" I had her hands behind her back.

"What's behind your back?" I asked.

"A present for you," Bella said.

"Oh! I love presents! Give me! Give me!" I chanted.

"You want it? Ok, close your eyes," she said.

**BPOV**

"You want it? OK, close your eyes," I told Emmett. He closed his eyes. I took the bat from behind my back and took a swing at Emmett. He fell to the floor shocked.

"That's for getting me drunk!" I took another swing.

"That's for making doughnuts with me IN the car," I said taking another swing.

"That's for taking me cliff diving 'Emmett style'" I said taking another swing.

"That's for giving me the SEX TALK!" I yelled as I took my last swing.

"And that's for duct taping my ass to a wheel chair and shoving my down three flights of stairs," i said.

"It was four flights of stairs," Emmett corrected me.

"Emmett have you ever heard that you don't correct a women with a bat in her hand? Well you don't!" I yelled taking another swing. Then Edward came running through the door.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked. taking the bent bat out of my hands. Emmett stood up.

"Yes I'm am." I said as Emmett began laughing.

"You didn't hurt me," he laughed. I took the bat and hit Emmett in his family jewls.

"Ok, you hurt me," Emmett said.

"Sweet, sweet, revenge," I laughed

* * *

**HOW DID I DO??? R&R PLEASE!!!! OK BELLA AND EDWARD PLANNED THE WHOLE THING AGAINST EMMETT!! I HAD A REVIEW THAT SAID THAT BELLA SHOULD GET REVENGE. I WAS WRITTING THIS FOR FUN BEFORE I READ THAT REVIEW AND DECIDED THAT I SHOULD DO THAT. AND I DID!!  
**


End file.
